Модуль:Md5
local md5 = { _VERSION = "md5.lua 1.1.0", _DESCRIPTION = "MD5 computation in Lua (5.1-3, LuaJIT)", _URL = "https://github.com/kikito/md5.lua", _LICENSE = MIT LICENSE Copyright (c) 2013 Enrique García Cota + Adam Baldwin + hanzao + Equi 4 Software Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions: The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software. THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE. } -- bit lib implementions local char, byte, format, rep, sub = string.char, string.byte, string.format, string.rep, string.sub local bit_or, bit_and, bit_not, bit_xor, bit_rshift, bit_lshift local function tbl2number(tbl) local result = 0 local power = 1 for i = 1, #tbl do result = result + tbli * power power = power * 2 end return result end local function expand(t1, t2) local big, small = t1, t2 if(#big < #small) then big, small = small, big end -- expand small for i = #small + 1, #big do smalli = 0 end end local to_bits -- needs to be declared before bit_not bit_not = function(n) local tbl = to_bits(n) local size = math.max(#tbl, 32) for i = 1, size do if(tbli 1) then tbli = 0 else tbli = 1 end end return tbl2number(tbl) end -- defined as local above to_bits = function (n) if(n < 0) then -- negative return to_bits(bit_not(math.abs(n)) + 1) end -- to bits table local tbl = {} local cnt = 1 local last while n > 0 do last = n % 2 tblcnt = last n = (n-last)/2 cnt = cnt + 1 end return tbl end bit_or = function(m, n) local tbl_m = to_bits(m) local tbl_n = to_bits(n) expand(tbl_m, tbl_n) local tbl = {} for i = 1, #tbl_m do if(tbl_mi 0 and tbl_ni 0) then tbli = 0 else tbli = 1 end end return tbl2number(tbl) end bit_and = function(m, n) local tbl_m = to_bits(m) local tbl_n = to_bits(n) expand(tbl_m, tbl_n) local tbl = {} for i = 1, #tbl_m do if(tbl_mi 0 or tbl_ni 0) then tbli = 0 else tbli = 1 end end return tbl2number(tbl) end bit_xor = function(m, n) local tbl_m = to_bits(m) local tbl_n = to_bits(n) expand(tbl_m, tbl_n) local tbl = {} for i = 1, #tbl_m do if(tbl_mi ~= tbl_ni) then tbli = 1 else tbli = 0 end end return tbl2number(tbl) end bit_rshift = function(n, bits) local high_bit = 0 if(n < 0) then -- negative n = bit_not(math.abs(n)) + 1 high_bit = 0x80000000 end local floor = math.floor for i=1, bits do n = n/2 n = bit_or(floor(n), high_bit) end return floor(n) end bit_lshift = function(n, bits) if(n < 0) then -- negative n = bit_not(math.abs(n)) + 1 end for i=1, bits do n = n*2 end return bit_and(n, 0xFFFFFFFF) end -- convert little-endian 32-bit int to a 4-char string local function lei2str(i) local f=function (s) return char( bit_and( bit_rshift(i, s), 255)) end return f(0)..f(8)..f(16)..f(24) end -- convert raw string to big-endian int local function str2bei(s) local v=0 for i=1, #s do v = v * 256 + byte(s, i) end return v end -- convert raw string to little-endian int local function str2lei(s) local v=0 for i = #s,1,-1 do v = v*256 + byte(s, i) end return v end -- cut up a string in little-endian ints of given size local function cut_le_str(s,...) local o, r = 1, {} local args = {...} for i=1, #args do table.insert(r, str2lei(sub(s, o, o + argsi - 1))) o = o + argsi end return r end local swap = function (w) return str2bei(lei2str(w)) end -- An MD5 mplementation in Lua, requires bitlib (hacked to use LuaBit from above, ugh) -- 10/02/2001 jcw@equi4.com local CONSTS = { 0xd76aa478, 0xe8c7b756, 0x242070db, 0xc1bdceee, 0xf57c0faf, 0x4787c62a, 0xa8304613, 0xfd469501, 0x698098d8, 0x8b44f7af, 0xffff5bb1, 0x895cd7be, 0x6b901122, 0xfd987193, 0xa679438e, 0x49b40821, 0xf61e2562, 0xc040b340, 0x265e5a51, 0xe9b6c7aa, 0xd62f105d, 0x02441453, 0xd8a1e681, 0xe7d3fbc8, 0x21e1cde6, 0xc33707d6, 0xf4d50d87, 0x455a14ed, 0xa9e3e905, 0xfcefa3f8, 0x676f02d9, 0x8d2a4c8a, 0xfffa3942, 0x8771f681, 0x6d9d6122, 0xfde5380c, 0xa4beea44, 0x4bdecfa9, 0xf6bb4b60, 0xbebfbc70, 0x289b7ec6, 0xeaa127fa, 0xd4ef3085, 0x04881d05, 0xd9d4d039, 0xe6db99e5, 0x1fa27cf8, 0xc4ac5665, 0xf4292244, 0x432aff97, 0xab9423a7, 0xfc93a039, 0x655b59c3, 0x8f0ccc92, 0xffeff47d, 0x85845dd1, 0x6fa87e4f, 0xfe2ce6e0, 0xa3014314, 0x4e0811a1, 0xf7537e82, 0xbd3af235, 0x2ad7d2bb, 0xeb86d391, 0x67452301, 0xefcdab89, 0x98badcfe, 0x10325476 } local f=function (x,y,z) return bit_or(bit_and(x,y),bit_and(-x-1,z)) end local g=function (x,y,z) return bit_or(bit_and(x,z),bit_and(y,-z-1)) end local h=function (x,y,z) return bit_xor(x,bit_xor(y,z)) end local i=function (x,y,z) return bit_xor(y,bit_or(x,-z-1)) end local z=function (ff,a,b,c,d,x,s,ac) a=bit_and(a+ff(b,c,d)+x+ac,0xFFFFFFFF) -- be *very* careful that left shift does not cause rounding! return bit_or(bit_lshift(bit_and(a,bit_rshift(0xFFFFFFFF,s)),s),bit_rshift(a,32-s))+b end local function transform(A,B,C,D,X) local a,b,c,d=A,B,C,D local t=CONSTS a=z(f,a,b,c,d,X[ 0], 7,t[ 1]) d=z(f,d,a,b,c,X[ 1],12,t[ 2]) c=z(f,c,d,a,b,X[ 2],17,t[ 3]) b=z(f,b,c,d,a,X[ 3],22,t[ 4]) a=z(f,a,b,c,d,X[ 4], 7,t[ 5]) d=z(f,d,a,b,c,X[ 5],12,t[ 6]) c=z(f,c,d,a,b,X[ 6],17,t[ 7]) b=z(f,b,c,d,a,X[ 7],22,t[ 8]) a=z(f,a,b,c,d,X[ 8], 7,t[ 9]) d=z(f,d,a,b,c,X[ 9],12,t10) c=z(f,c,d,a,b,X10,17,t11) b=z(f,b,c,d,a,X11,22,t12) a=z(f,a,b,c,d,X12, 7,t13) d=z(f,d,a,b,c,X13,12,t14) c=z(f,c,d,a,b,X14,17,t15) b=z(f,b,c,d,a,X15,22,t16) a=z(g,a,b,c,d,X[ 1], 5,t17) d=z(g,d,a,b,c,X[ 6], 9,t18) c=z(g,c,d,a,b,X11,14,t19) b=z(g,b,c,d,a,X[ 0],20,t20) a=z(g,a,b,c,d,X[ 5], 5,t21) d=z(g,d,a,b,c,X10, 9,t22) c=z(g,c,d,a,b,X15,14,t23) b=z(g,b,c,d,a,X[ 4],20,t24) a=z(g,a,b,c,d,X[ 9], 5,t25) d=z(g,d,a,b,c,X14, 9,t26) c=z(g,c,d,a,b,X[ 3],14,t27) b=z(g,b,c,d,a,X[ 8],20,t28) a=z(g,a,b,c,d,X13, 5,t29) d=z(g,d,a,b,c,X[ 2], 9,t30) c=z(g,c,d,a,b,X[ 7],14,t31) b=z(g,b,c,d,a,X12,20,t32) a=z(h,a,b,c,d,X[ 5], 4,t33) d=z(h,d,a,b,c,X[ 8],11,t34) c=z(h,c,d,a,b,X11,16,t35) b=z(h,b,c,d,a,X14,23,t36) a=z(h,a,b,c,d,X[ 1], 4,t37) d=z(h,d,a,b,c,X[ 4],11,t38) c=z(h,c,d,a,b,X[ 7],16,t39) b=z(h,b,c,d,a,X10,23,t40) a=z(h,a,b,c,d,X13, 4,t41) d=z(h,d,a,b,c,X[ 0],11,t42) c=z(h,c,d,a,b,X[ 3],16,t43) b=z(h,b,c,d,a,X[ 6],23,t44) a=z(h,a,b,c,d,X[ 9], 4,t45) d=z(h,d,a,b,c,X12,11,t46) c=z(h,c,d,a,b,X15,16,t47) b=z(h,b,c,d,a,X[ 2],23,t48) a=z(i,a,b,c,d,X[ 0], 6,t49) d=z(i,d,a,b,c,X[ 7],10,t50) c=z(i,c,d,a,b,X14,15,t51) b=z(i,b,c,d,a,X[ 5],21,t52) a=z(i,a,b,c,d,X12, 6,t53) d=z(i,d,a,b,c,X[ 3],10,t54) c=z(i,c,d,a,b,X10,15,t55) b=z(i,b,c,d,a,X[ 1],21,t56) a=z(i,a,b,c,d,X[ 8], 6,t57) d=z(i,d,a,b,c,X15,10,t58) c=z(i,c,d,a,b,X[ 6],15,t59) b=z(i,b,c,d,a,X13,21,t60) a=z(i,a,b,c,d,X[ 4], 6,t61) d=z(i,d,a,b,c,X11,10,t62) c=z(i,c,d,a,b,X[ 2],15,t63) b=z(i,b,c,d,a,X[ 9],21,t64) return bit_and(A+a,0xFFFFFFFF),bit_and(B+b,0xFFFFFFFF), bit_and(C+c,0xFFFFFFFF),bit_and(D+d,0xFFFFFFFF) end ---------------------------------------------------------------- local function md5_update(self, s) self.pos = self.pos + #s s = self.buf .. s for ii = 1, #s - 63, 64 do local X = cut_le_str(sub(s,ii,ii+63),4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4,4) assert(#X 16) X0 = table.remove(X,1) -- zero based! self.a,self.b,self.c,self.d = transform(self.a,self.b,self.c,self.d,X) end self.buf = sub(s, math.floor(#s/64)*64 + 1, #s) return self end local function md5_finish(self) local msgLen = self.pos local padLen = 56 - msgLen % 64 if msgLen % 64 > 56 then padLen = padLen + 64 end if padLen 0 then padLen = 64 end local s = char(128) .. rep(char(0),padLen-1) .. lei2str(bit_and(8*msgLen, 0xFFFFFFFF)) .. lei2str(math.floor(msgLen/0x20000000)) md5_update(self, s) assert(self.pos % 64 0) return lei2str(self.a) .. lei2str(self.b) .. lei2str(self.c) .. lei2str(self.d) end ---------------------------------------------------------------- function md5.new() return { a = CONSTS65, b = CONSTS66, c = CONSTS67, d = CONSTS68, pos = 0, buf = '', update = md5_update, finish = md5_finish } end function md5.tohex(s) return format("%08x%08x%08x%08x", str2bei(sub(s, 1, 4)), str2bei(sub(s, 5, 8)), str2bei(sub(s, 9, 12)), str2bei(sub(s, 13, 16))) end function md5.sum(s) return md5.new():update(s):finish() end function md5.sumhexa(s) return md5.tohex(md5.sum(s)) end return md5